stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reefinator
"The Reefinator" is the 18th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 44th overall. Summary While being threatened by local thug Jimmy, Reef accidentally karate-chops a surfboard in half and gets mistaken for a tough guy. He and Lo play up the misunderstanding and style Reef as 'The Reefinator,' a dude who can kick anyone's butt. Plot At the Office, Jimmy, a former Surfer's Paradise employee meets with the groms—barring Emma—and, thinking he has "Office seniority privileges," orders them to find a new beach. Attempting to solve the brewing conflict, Reef offers an alternative, but the thuggish Jimmy declines, threatening to fight the auburn-haired grom. Meanwhile on the waves, Emma falls off her surfboard, sending it flying straight toward Reef, who out of reflex extends his arm in an attempt to shield himself, breaking the surfboard, prompting a now fearful Jimmy to retreat from the groms. Having earned respect from Lo, Reef claims to be proficient at martial arts, adding that he has his own technique, and Broseph, who eats a "peanut butter and pulled pork on rye" sandwich he stored in his swimtrunks, encounters food poisoning. Entranced by Reef's supposed martial arts move, Lo spreads erroneous word about her boyfriend being experienced in martial arts as a result of Reef feeding her lies, forcing a hesitant Reef to continue lying while Broseph vows to never eat another sandwich. Eventually however, Reef begins using the widespread fear of him to his advantage, and when Fin threatens to expose Reef's duplicity, Reef warns Fin about what Jimmy will do should he discover Reef's lie. Later, Broseph encounters a nightmare in which a ghost sandwich visits the afro-sporting surfer to tell him three more ghosts will visit him and make him reconsider his newfound hatred of sandwiches. The following day, Reef tells a group of audience members an exaggeration of the time he scared Jimmy and what he will do should Jimmy return, but unexpectedly, Jimmy challenges Reef's claims by challenging the grom to a fight—the winner gains control of the Office. Frightened, Reef implores Fin to help him for the upcoming fight, and meanwhile, Chester, as the second of four ghosts, visits Broseph and shows him how he used to enjoy sandwiches. Still unmoved due to the rotten sandwich, Broseph asks to be left alone as Fin begins training Reef by having him practice against a vicious dog, who leaves Reef injured. Fin, realizing that Reef has virtually no combat skills and is actually more of a coward than she thought, decides to use Reef's cowardice as an advantage, and to help, she has Snack Shack help the prospective fighter. The penultimate ghost, Wipeout, visits Broseph and shows him that George is making a "PPPBR" sandwich, the kind that gave Broseph food poisoning, sending Broseph into tears as he denies any signs of jealousy. As Snack Shack teaches Reef a method of using cowardice to his advantage, Broseph encounters the Kahuna, the supposedly ultimate spirit; near the presumed ghost is food which Broseph thinks is supposed to represent a life without sandwiches. Experiencing a moment of realization, Broseph hurries out of the kitchen—unaware that whom he assumed was a ghost really was not one—and in the bathroom, the first of the spirits returns to console Broseph, who then renounces his anti-sandwich vow. On the beach, Fin and Snack Shack escort a fearful Reef to the fight scene, where they discover that Reef also has to face Billy—Jimmy's larger brother, whom Reef finds even more intimidating than Jimmy—courtesy of Lo making the mistake of inviting Billy's family to watch Reef and Jimmy fight. Immediately before the fight, Fin and Snack Shack remind Reef of his plan to beg for mercy and fall to the ground should begging fail. Afterward, during the fight, Reef tries to no avail to seek Jimmy's mercy. Reef then tries to evade Jimmy, only to end up near the hulking Billy, who then joins the fight on his brother's side, and as Jimmy and Billy charge toward Reef, they both jump, crashing into each other as Reef ducks. After the fight, hotel guests and Lo scorn Reef due to his cowardice and deceit. Appearances * Lo * Fin * Emma * Reef * Broseph * Johnny * Snack Shack * The Kahuna * Marvin Family * George * Wipeout * Chester * Tropical Tan Models (cameo) * Bummer * Jimmy (only appearance) * Buster * Sonny * Unknown Female Surfer (cameo) * Grommet (cameo) * Ripper (cameo) * No Pants Lance * Billy (only appearance; does not speak) Quotes Johnny: (Seeing a large wave) I'm going for it—this time, for real! Fin: You can do it, dude. It's just water, right? You drink it all the time. (To Emma) Bet you he chickens out. Johnny: What? Fin: I said—— (Imitates chicken) Reef: (Wearing Johnny's swim trunks as a hat) When it comes to the Office beach, I'm the boss. Johnny: Uh, nice hat, "Boss." I really should wash that. It's been a few weeks. Reef: (Gasps and throws sand on his head) The 'do! Unclean! Broseph: Hey! Sand does not go well with pork and peanut butter on rye! Fin: Ew! What does? Reef: Listen, Jimmy, is it? There's an easy way to solve this. Jimmy: Yeah, by punching your face so hard it'll be like playing Mr. Potato Head to put it back together! Reef: I was never a fan of that toy. Emma: Whoa! (Wipes out and sends her board flying) Reef: AAH! My hair! (Holds up his hand, breaking the board) Jimmy: (Intimidated) Um, I—I I mean—I meant that Mr. Potato Head thing as a compliment. Lo: I want everyone to see what a real man looks like. Fin: And how would Reef show them that? (Emma giggles) Jimmy: I've heard enough! Reef: How much is enough? Johnny: Just the spit drinking stuff, or did you hear him making fun of your crossed eyes, too? Jimmy: That's it! You and me after school! Fin: Dude, it's the middle of summer. There is no school. Jimmy: Later this afternoon, then! Winner gets the Office! Reef: You have to help me! Betties know all about self defense! Fin: If you call me betty again, your nose and kneecap switch places! Johnny: Reef is a chicken? Reef: What did you call me? (Fin prepares to punch Reef, sending him laying on the floor and clucking like a chicken) Lo: Why were you holding the light up to your face? The Kahuna: Ambiance? (Seeing Billy and Jimmy, Reef squeals) Lo: Oh yeah, baby, that's totally how they're going to sound when you thrash them! Fin: Remember the plan: beg for mercy like your face depends on it, 'cause it kinda does. Snack Shack: If begging fails, go down quickly and pretend to be hurt. (Hesitant) You won't likely need to protect. Reef: (Scared) Mommy. Lo: (To Jimmy) What are you looking at? Really, what are you looking at? (During the fight, Reef attempts to hide from Billy and Jimmy) Lo: (Confused) This is different. Fin: Oh, it's different, all right. Lo: I don't think Reef can fight. Fin: (Sarcastic) Whoa, nothing gets past you! Reef: Reefinator, undisputed champion of the beach! Yes! Fin: Do us all a favor. (Points to Reef's crotch; Reef laughs nervously as he covers himself) Trivia * This is the fourth time Reef is seen naked and the first time everybody in the crowd sees him naked. * Broseph was referenced as Scrooge (except Broseph doesn't say "humbug", he just ate a bad sandwich) from the classic Charles Dickens Christmas story, A Christmas Carol, with Chester Grizzle, Wipeout, and The Kahuna as the three ghosts, even though the latter was not depicted in ghost form. * This marks the second time that the groms almost lose the Office, but it gets saved by Reef. "Take Your Kook to Work Day" was the first time. * Jimmy mentions Mr. Potato Head, which is a Playskool company toy. * A running gag in this episode involves Johnny making several bets, only to lose them. * In a C-story, Buster attempts to show Sonny a treasure chest filled with gold, only for the chest to shut itself in Sonny's presence. Eventually, the chest opens at the appropriate time, but then closes as Sonny admires the gold, trapping the fish inside the chest. As Sonny panics, an oyster opens itself to reveal a pearl, to Buster's distraction. * In the men's room at the staff house, the clock is stuck at 11:38. * Lo, Johnny, and Reef comment on Jimmy's strabismus; Reef does so offscreen, and Johnny brings this up to Jimmy. Goof * Reef was initially wearing sandals during the fight. But when he escapes Billy, Reef does not have them on. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos